Love Against Law
by MissAllisonLoves
Summary: After a come clean to Mr. Shue about his preference on Rachel, Mercedes Jones goes to a bar, finding comfort in the arms of a mysterious blonde man: Sam Evans. Everything seems to go well until she finds him in front of her class, teaching her history.


**Hi everyone. This is my first Samcedes fic so I'm excited to post it.**

**This was basically inspired by Samcedes wannabe fic "The student Teacher" and Aria and Ezra relationship from pretty little Liar. This first episode will be really similar to their first meeting, so if you have watched the show, you will really know the parts I included of them in here. It just seemed it fit. And I really like Ezria so… Don't blame a fangirl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>After a come clean to Mr. Shue about his preference on Rachel, Mercedes goes to a bar trying to calm herself, finding comfort in the arms of a mysterious blond man: Sam Evans. Everything seems to go well until she finds him, in front of her class, teaching her History.

**Pairing: **Sam & Mercedes.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'm just sick of this! Rachel always gets the solos" Mercedes yelled at Mr. Shue before standing up and leaving the choir room angry. Kurt and Tina followed her.<p>

"'Cedes stop!" Kurt said running after her around the halls and once he reached her, he stopped her by grabbing one of her arms. Mercedes stopped walking and turned back to face her two best friends.

"Girl, are you ok?" Tina asked her. Mercedes almost rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not. Guys seriously... Aren't you tired of Mr. Shue preference on Rachel?" Mercedes asked them and they sighed before nodding, "See, that's why we need to tell him to stop doing that. We're a club, not Rachel Berry's shadow"

"Yeah. I think he actually go it either way" Tina joked and Mercedes smiled before turning around.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kurt asked her confused.

"Somewhere, I don't know. I heard about this new Bar & Grill so maybe I'll stop by, I don't know... I just need to be alone" Mercedes stated, "I'll call you both as soon as I get to my house, ok?" she suggested and Kurt and Tina nodded before saying goodbye and returning to the choir room.

She got inside her car and drove around the city before finding the place Quinn had suggested her to go. She said it was really quiet on the week and an amazing place to think and meet awesome people.

She walked inside and looked around noticing just a few people in the tables talking and a man sitting next at the bar.

She walked towards the bar and sit in one of the plenty empty chairs, looking at the bartender.

"What are you ordering lady?" he asked her.

"Can I get a cheeseburger and an orange juice?"

"Sure" he said walking away and two minutes later coming back with her order.

"Here it is"

"Thank you" Mercedes said taking her order and placing it on front of her. The bartender gave her a modest smile before heading out to the other extreme of the bar.

She took a sip of her drink and looked around the bar. It was a simple and yet colouring place. As she was looking around, her eyes landed in a blonde man sitting two sits away from her with a book and a beer in hands. She wasn't able to see his face but she could tell the man had good appearance.

She didn't realize she had been staring for too much time until her eyes meet his.

Brown hit Green.

After the short connection of looks, she quickly looked away blushed.

The man was hell divine. Full red lips, green eyes and perfect noise.

She took another sip of her juice and waited for a couple of seconds before staring back at him.

Once she stared at him again, she realized he had been staring at her too. She smiled looking down and felt the man still staring at her. She bit her lip before looking up.

He saw her face and felt speechless for a couple of minutes. The woman in front of her was truly beautiful. Dark skin, brown eyes and full mouth just like his. She had curves and wore a cute purple dress that fit her in all the right places. Her hair was straightened, perfect bangs on.

He needed to talk to her.

"What are you reading?" he heard a female voice ask him. It came from that beautiful woman.

"Love in the Time of Cholera" he answered closing the book and taking full of his attention on her.

"That's a very beautifully written book" Mercedes commented and the man nodded.

"True fact" he replied instantaneally, "Isn't it impressive how love can last that much?"

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, but… is it really that way thought? You know… wait that long for love" she commented supporting her face in one hand.

The man looked at her and nodded, "I believe once you find true love, time is not an obstacle"

"Even if that mean years of waiting?"

"Even if that takes an eternity" he stated with security.

"So you have been in love" Mercedes presumed, "I mean, you seem so sure about it"

"More like I've seen love. I have been in love but it wasn't this special" Sam confessed shaking the books in his hands. Mercedes reminded silent.

"How rude of me, I'm Sam Evans"

He stood up, taking his book and drink and walked towards her, sitting in the chair next to her, facing her completely. She was even more beautiful now.

He stretched his hand and Mercedes took it and held it.

"I'm Mercedes Jones" she said shaking his hands for a second before letting it go.

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes" Sam stated and Mercedes gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Sam" Mercedes greeted back taking another sip of her beer. Sam analyzed her for a minute.

"You seem sad. Are you ok? Well, just if I'm allowed to know"

"It's all about injustice, life, etcetera. Too much to deal"

"Well, life's always gonna be hard so learning how to deal with it is actually the big answer" Sam advised her and Mercedes looking at him surprised.

"Are you a therapists or something?" she kind of joked and Sam laughed.

"More like a teacher. Definitely a teacher" he stated and Mercedes widened her eyes.

"You? A teacher? Really?" she just couldn't believe someone so young could be a teacher. And well, he was a hot teacher. She wouldn't blame student for drooling over him in his class.

"Yeah. Recently graduated. Got my first job a couple of days ago. I start on Monday"

"Wow, that's awesome. Should I refer to you with more respect or something?" she joked and Sam frowned.

"Why would you? It's not like I work on colleges"

"Colleges?" she asked confused. What was he talking about?

"Yeah, because you go to college right?" he asked her and Mercedes doubted.

"I want to be a singer" Mercedes confessed, not lying yet not responding to his question.

"So, you're a good singer?"

"Yeah"

"Then I hope the best for you in the future" Sam smiled with sincerity in his eyes. She smiled back.

"Thank you. I hope the best for you in your work too"

"Thank you. I hope that too" Sam looked at her as she looked at him. There was such a deep connection in them. They met just 2 minutes ago and he couldn't take his eyes off from her. And she either from him.

"What do you teach?" Mercedes asks curious.

"History" Sam replied.

"Really? I love history!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, really? That's good to know" Was he flirting? Was it too evident?

"Yeah, it is" Mercedes said biting her lip.

'Greatest love of all' by Whitney Houston starts playing in the jukebox. Mercedes smiled. She loved Whitney Houston. And her death was actually hard for her. Whitney was always her role model.

"I love that song" Mercedes murmured.

"You have great taste in music" Sam commented. "I would love to hear you singing someday"

"Really?" she wondered surprised.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "I would really like to hear you singing, to know more about you"

Mercedes blushed, "I would really like to know more about you too"

And then, there was that one inexplicable moment when you just don't remember what lead you to do what you were doing, but you clearly didn't protest either. And that's what happened to them.

One second they were talking, and then flirting and then touching and then somehow, they both end up in the ladies' bathroom making out.

Mercedes was sitting in the sink cabinet, legs wrapped around his waist, while Sam was one hand on her waist and other on her face, kissing her passionated.

When they finally decided to pull apart after a long make out session, Mercedes smiled. Sam was the first man to kiss her. He was her first kiss and well, she was not going to tell him, but she hoped and wanted to know if he actually enjoyed kissing her as much as she did.

And fate being fair for the first time with her gave her the answer, "You're such a good kisser" he whispered in her ear.

Then he leaned back to look at her and as he was about to open his mouth, Mercedes' phone started buzzing.

She quickly grabbed the phone murmuring a 'sorry' before looking at the screen and opening a text from her mother.

'_Where are you, Mercy? Its 9:00 PM already and you're not here. You have school tomorrow! Call me to let me know where you are or I'll be forced to call the police. I love you"_

Mercedes widened her eyes. 9 PM? Has she really been 3 hours in the bar? It felt so much shorter.

"Is everything ok?" she heard Sam asking. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah" she replied trying to stand up, "But I have to go now" once she was on her foot, she grabbed her purse and quickly ran towards the door, but a thought invaded her and made her stop.

She walked towards Sam, and getting a pen out of her purse, she took his hand and wrote a number.

"I don't go to bars and kiss everyone" she said as she wrote her phone number.

"Good, because me either" he said smiling. She let go of his hand and Sam smirked at her.

"Call me or let me know your number" Mercedes said and Sam nodded giving her a peck on her lips.

"Ok. I really have to go. I'll guess I'll see you soon" she said looking at him for the last time before heading out of the bathroom and bar.

Sam just stood there quiet, watching her walk away with a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up with a big smile on her face. Last night, after 'explaining' to her mother she was rehearsing a song for the Glee club and that she forgot to call, she received a message from Sam letting her know his number.<p>

She went to shower, got dressed and her hair done before heading out to school.

She was walking in the halls, when a hand pulled her away immediately to a corner.

"Tina!" She yelled at the Asian for scaring her.

"Don't you yell at me, you said you were going to call yesterday" Tina crossed her arm over her chest not amused.

Mercedes moaned silently, "Sorry, I forgot"

"Liar" her friend exclaimed immediately. "There's something else" Mercedes choke her head but Tina glared at her with a face of 'not believing a single word' so she really didn't had a choice.

"Ok, ok…" she exclaimed, "I met a guy"

Tina jumped up and down in excitement "Tell me, tell me"

"It's not such a big deal, we just talked for hours and then" she hesitated for a moment, "we… kissed" Mercedes admitted watching her friend fangirling even more.

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaimed clapping her hands at the same time.

"What are we celebrating?" They heard Kurt's voice from behind them. Tina smiled at him too much so Kurt walked beside Mercedes and whispered to her.

"Is she ok? She almost killed me with her smile" Mercedes laughed at him.

"Mercedes, tell him, tell him!" Tina said pointing to Kurt. Mercedes widener her eyes while Kurt looked confused.

"Tell me what?" he asked and Mercedes struggled on telling him or not.

"I just… I, I met someone" Mercedes confessed to her best friend and Kurt joined Tina in excitement.

"Oh my god! What's his name? Where does he study? How does he look? Tell us everything!" Kurt exclaimed grabbing Mercedes right arm while Tina did the same with her left arm, walking across the halls.

So, Mercedes told them. She told them everything, everything less one thing.

"He's a teacher" she said and Kurt and Tina covered their mouth.

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaimed.

"Well, that's not legal" Kurt expressed, "But good thing he's not teaching in here"

"Yeah. And your 18 birthday is next week so you have nothing to worry about" Tina included making her feel better.

"I guess so" Mercedes expressed with a smile.

She walked to her class with Tina and Kurt. She sat and placed her bag on the table, reaching her phone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked to her friend, who was sitting next to her.

"I'm gonna wish good luck to Sam on his first day" Mercedes exclaimed, hearing the doors opening. The teacher was here.

Without looking, she ducked her head, trying to get no one, mostly her teacher, to see what she was doing.

After she wrote the text "Good luck on your first day", she doubted on sending it.

Kurt, sitting behind her, saw everything and smirked before paying attention to the teacher.

He frowned at realizing this was not their regular teacher. Mr. Jeffrey was no longer in the school? Good, he hated him.

He watched as the unknown man was writing in the blackboard.

He saw him writing in huge letters, 'Sam Evans'

_Sam Evans?_ Kurt thought. He had heard that name before. He looked at Tina who was looking at him and then to Mercedes and Kurt finally realized.

"Oh god no" he murmured to himself horrified. Mercedes who was very quiet, after hearing her friend, turned back to see him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to him and Kurt tried to explain her but he didn't find words. Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked back at her phone.

"Oh, what the hell!" She exclaimed before sending the message and looking back at Kurt. "So now, are you goin-?"

She was cut by the sound of a phone. She didn't turn around and keep staring at Kurt who was paying attention horrified to the teacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Sam excused himself after hearing his phone sounding. Mercedes opened her mouth and turned around quickly.

She knew that voice.

Sam walked towards his desk, looking up to see the class.

"Oh my god" he exclaimed looking straight at the source of his shock.

He look at her not realizing everyone in the class was paying attention to the person he was looking at.

"Sam" she whispered with horror, not breaking the union of their eyes.

"Well…" he exclaimed and everybody in the class turned to look at him confused. Everyone less Tina and Kurt, and of course Mercedes. After a couple of seconds of staring at her and just her, surprised, he broke the eye contact and look at the rest of the students. "I'm Sam Evans and I'm your new teacher" he stated avoiding Mercedes who was with widened eyes looking at him.

She looked at Kurt and Tina who were with 'sorry' faces. She brought her hands to her face and moaned slightly.

"Holy crap" she whispered to herself.

Once the class was over, everyone left the room quickly while she just waited sitting. Kurt and Tina had left after realizing her no attempt to stand up. They whispered 'Good luck' to her before leaving.

Once the room was empty, she stood up and walked towards Sam. He was sitting in his desk, writing something.

"Sam" she said and he looked at her, standing up.

"You said you were on college" was the first thing he said. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"No, I told you I wanted to be a singer and that's true" Mercedes stated supporting her hand in his desk.

"Look Mercedes, I think you're an amazing woman and I really enjoyed spending time with you yesterday" Sam commented and Mercedes smiled touching his arm. He quickly back off.

"Sam, I'm still the same girl from yesterday. Nothing has change" Mercedes inquired walking closer to him. He back off again.

"Yes it has. I'm your teacher" Sam said before sitting again, "I think you should leave"

Mercedes looked down hurt and nodded, sighing hard. It hurt but she understood the reason. But still, he had no right on deciding their position.

She turned and walk out of the room and quickly turned back to look at him.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Evans" she said and walked away immediately as Sam stared at the door with a sad look in his face.

He liked her but it was wrong. Having an affair with a student was wrong. Even if he liked her a lot.

Mercedes and him weren't just made to be together, that was a fact.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes walked outside the choir room, she saw Rachel standing in the door, looking at her.<p>

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm just here waiting for everyone to arrive so they can hear the song I planned for this week's assignment" Rachel said, smiling at her faking kindness.

"Good" she said trying to walk inside but Rachel put an arm over the door.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked her using a very high voice.

"Inside" Mercedes replied taking her hand away and stepping inside.

"Uh, not you're not" Rachel exclaimed pushing her outside. Mercedes quickly got mad.

"What the hell you just say?" she asked her and Rachel fake smile disappear.

"Yesterday you told Mr. Shue that it wasn't fair that I got all the solos and you almost ruined my image in front of the others" Rachel explained and Mercedes raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Was she really that stupid?

"Ruin your image? God skinny girl, everybody in that room feels the same way I do about Mr. Shue preference on you!" Mercedes shout at her calling the attention of the people in the hall.

"It's not my fault that my voice is better" Rachel stated, "Now, you can't go inside. You're not in the Glee club anymore"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're not in the Glee club anymore, I don't want you there, you're just a stupid girl who will never be as famous as I will" Rachel yelled at her and Mercedes looked at her angrier than before. Rachel brainless berry was not gonna yell at her and tell her what to do. She was already mad at Sam for cutting what they had and now this. Oh hell to the no she was gonna stand in there and do nothing.

"Oh fuck you!" Mercedes yell before grabbing Rachel and pushing her back.

Rachel immediately widened her mouth and run towards her picking her by the hair. Mercedes tried to push her away but the girl seemed to have grabbed her hair with all the strength she had so she just hit her in the stomach, making her fall at the ground, her following.

Rachel cried in pain and tried to stand up but Mercedes grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the floor. Rachel, grabbing some from the floor, hit her right in the face, the object cutting Mercedes forehead. Mercedes cried in pain touching the place where blood started to appear as Rachel threw herself over her.

People were surrounding them, yelling some of them 'Go Mercedes' and other 'You can beat her Rachel'.

Mercedes hit her in the arm but Rachel got to grab her hair again. Mercedes got mad and grabbed her by the ankle, making Rachel fall completely to the ground.

"My nose!" Rachel exclaimed, face to the floor. She and Mercedes quickly stood up, starting to push each other again.

Mercedes saw Sue Sylvester grabbing Rachel away from her by the ear and then she felt two arms grabbing her away too.

"All of you to your class now!" Sue ordered to the students and all of them left the halls.

"I'll take this girl to the nursery and then we'll talk!" Sue said to the two girls and then grabbing Rachel by the arm, both of the left.

Mercedes stood there silently before realizing she was still in the arms of someone. She pulled away quickly turning around to face no one other than Sam Evans.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked and she backed off from him.

"Don't act like you care" Mercedes said turning her back on him.

"Mercedes" he said grabbing her by the arm and she pushed him away.

"I told you to stay away" Mercedes told him facing him.

"Yeah, I heard, but you have a serious cut in your face and I think you should take care of it" Sam pointed out and she raised her hand to her face and touched the wound, feeling the red liquid in her fingers.

"Then I'll go see the nurse" she replied coldly.

"But Rachel is there" Sam said and Mercedes sighed. "Come on" he said resting his hand behind her back and leading her to an empty room.

Once they were inside, Sam made her sit in one table as he headed to grab the aid kit that every classroom provided.

"This might hurt a little" he said, placing a cotton swab with alcohol in her face. She moaned at the pain and Sam rested a hand in hers.

"I'm sorry" he said removing it. "Can you please hold this?" He asked her and she nodded pressing the cotton swab to the wound while Sam packed all and returned it to it's place.

"Is it better?" Mercedes asked him as she removed the cotton swab from her face. Sam nodded.

"The blood is gone" Sam replied. Mercedes smiled gently.

"Thank you"

"It's okay"

"Well, I guess I'll go" Mercedes said standing up.

"Mercedes" he said stopping her from walking away, "I just want you to know that it's not because I don't want to" Sam explained and Mercedes nodded in understanding.

"I know" Mercedes voice's was soft "Goodbye Sam" she leaned in and kiss him in the cheek as a gesture of gratitude.

When she pulled back, she gave him a weak smile before walking towards the door until she felt him grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him. She looked at him confused but Sam only showed one thing: desire.

He quickly grabbed her face and kissed her hard in the mouth. She felt her knees go weak so she placed her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him access. He rested one of his arms in her waist, pulling her closer than they were. She tried not to smile in the kiss, as their tongues danced a dangerous and forbidden dance. Before pulling back when air was needed, he placed a soft kiss in her mouth. Once they were apart, she looked at him with a sincere smile on her face.

She understood. No matter how badly they wanted the other, no matter how great the passion was between them, it was wrong. A relationship between her and Sam was meant to fail. She knew this kiss was a goodbye one. It was the one that sailed the pact they opened yesterday at the bar.

She raised her hand, caressing Sam hair and pulling it out of his face, before backing off from his grip and walking away from him.

Sam stood quiet watching walk away for the 3rd time he met her, feeling completely miserable.

He didn't know what Mercedes had, but she drove him crazy.

Too bad fate wasn't planning to link their ways.

Or at least that's what they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you like it!**

**This is not gonna follow the same story than Ezria from PPL but maybe sometimes I'll relay on something of them. The inspired me to write this.**

**Ok, so Rachel was such a bitch, right? Well, she was just being herself so there's no excuse for her behaviour. Kurt and Tina are Mercedes' best friends although Quinn will have a mayor role of her friendship too. **

**So, Sam and Mercedes realized the just couldn't be together. And they just decided to move on with their life. But, is it really that way? Would they be able to see each other everyday without feeling completely sad?**

**I think you know the answer. Thanks for reading, please leave your opinion of this and I appreciate suggestion also.**


End file.
